Les ténèbres
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Naruto après son combat contre Sasuke après la quatrième Grange Guerre Ninja.


Bonjour, Bonsoir

Aujourd'hui, je poste un OS sur l'univers de Naruto. Allons-y pour le blabla.

_**Les Ténèbres**_

Résumé : Naruto après son combat contre Sasuke après la quatrième Grange Guerre Ninja.

Mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Comment je m'appelle ? Naruto Uzumaki non ? Oui, c'est cela. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis… Dans le noir ? Je ne veux pas que l'obscurité m'engloutisse. Soudain, une image passe par-dessus les ténèbres. C'est l'image d'un garçon, il a des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, et des yeux… étranges… Comment se nomme ce genre de pupille déjà ? Des Sharingans ! C'est cela. Et l'autre pupille ? C'est un nom semblable… Un Ringan ! Comment s'appelle ce garçon. Il me semble cher à mon cœur. Qui est-il pour moi ? Un ami ? Non, mon meilleur ami. Et il s'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Ça me revient, je viens de me battre contre lui juste après la Grande Guerre Ninja. Qui a gagné ? Lui ou moi ? Je voulais le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait plongé. Aurais-je réussi ? Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Que faire ? Et Sasuke ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je soupire et me force à ouvrir les yeux. J'essaie de bouger, mais la douleur m'en empêche. Est-ce donc cela la mort ? Sasuke aurait-il gagné alors que j'avais Kurama à mes côtés ?

Comment va Sasuke ? Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Il faut que je le vois. Par miracle, j'arrive à ouvrir un œil. Je sens la douleur revenir dans mon corps avec violence et lâche un hoquet de douleur. Je me concentre et entends une autre respiration que la mienne. Ouf ! Sasuke est en vie ! J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche mais n'y parvint pas. Je soupire intérieurement.

« Na… Naruto ? »

C'est la voix de Sasuke. Je veux lui répondre, mais n'y arrive pas. Je veux lui dire que je suis en vie, mais ne le peux. Je veux lui dire qu'il est toujours mon meilleur ami…

« Naruto… Tu m'entends ? »

« Sa… Sasuke ? » Parvins-je enfin à dire.

« Tu es en vie… » Soupira le brun.

« Toi aussi. » Constatais-je simplement.

« Oui. »

« Dis Sasuke, as-tu toujours envie de… Tu sais ? »

« Tu m'as ramené vers la lumière Naruto. » Répondit Sasuke.

« Ah oui ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui. Merci Naruto. »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami Sasuke, c'est normal que je te sauve. Et puis, je te l'ai dit non, je ne serais pas Hokage tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé mon meilleur ami. »

« Crétin. » Souffla le brun me faisant rire.

« Dis-moi, toi aussi tu as mal partout ? » Demandais-je.

« Ouais… » Avoua Sasuke. « Est-ce que ton bras est dans le même état ? »

« Ouais… » Murmurais-je.

Ouf, j'ai pu ramener mon meilleur ami vers la lumière. Je vais pouvoir devenir Hokage maintenant. Dire que je ne savais pas comment le sauver quand il a plongé dans les ténèbres et qu'il a rejoint Orochimaru… Puis je l'avais retrouvé dans un repaire d'Orochimaru, encore plus enfoncé dans ces ténèbres et n'avait encore une fois pu le sauver. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, trancher le lien qui me lie à lui. Je l'avais encore retrouvé et cette fois il avait failli tuer Sakura. Et je lui avais dit, je lui avais dit que je l'affronterais et que je le ramènerais à la raison et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai réussi… Je soupire. Mon bras me fait souffrir, en fait je crois qu'il me manque une partie.

« Il ne faut pas trop bouger sinon l'hémorragie nous tuera. » Grogna Sasuke.

Je l'entends à peine. Une image passe devant mes yeux. Un pont de bois, de l'eau, et un petit garçon assis au bout de ce point, les jambes dans le vide. Je l'observa sans bouger. Ce garçon assis là-bas était brun, lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi je sursautais. Ce garçon, c'était Sasuke. Soudain je me retrouvais près de la balançoire sur laquelle j'allais lorsque j'étais seul à l'académie. Sasuke et moi avions toujours étaient seuls, c'est pour cela que ce lien est si précieux pour moi. Et maintenant qu'il ne veut plus le couper, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il reste au village et qu'il ne se fasse pas sanctionner pour avoir déserter.

« Dis Sasuke ? » Appelais-je.

« Hmm ? » Demanda le brun.

« Tu resteras au village ? »

« Si je le peux, je pense que oui. »

Je soupire. Bien sûr qu'il le pourra. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il reste avec nos compagnons. Mon meilleur ami est sauvé et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je sens ma conscience partir peu à peu. Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas devenir Hokage... Mes yeux se ferment.

« Naruto, reste éveillé ! » Supplia Sasuke.

Je le veux, mais je ne peux pas. Soudain je sens quelque chose, quelque chose qui me redonne des forces. Je peux ouvrir les yeux et je vois Sakura. Elle nous soigne.

« Sakura, tu es là... » Parvins-je à sourire.

« Évitez de parler ! » Ordonna la jeune Haruno.

« Sakura, je suis désolé... » Lâcha Sasuke.

Je sourit. Il s'excuse et connaissant Sakura, elle lui pardonnera parce qu'elle l'aime trop pour le rejeter.

« Toi ? Tu es désolé ? » Demanda Sakura des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Je soupire, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je n'ai plus qu'à guérir et devenir Hokage. J'ai réussi à sauver mes compagnons, seul Neji manque, mais nous l'enterrerons dignement. Il était un héros, et il m'a sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu ramené Sasuke des ténèbres. Et je veillerais à ce qu'il ne replonge pas dans cette obscurité profonde.

* * *

Voilà cet OS est terminé.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


End file.
